


That's Just What Gangsters Do

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Eavesdropping, Fainting, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fever, HQ Rarepair Week, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Non-Linear Narrative, Rating May Change, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sick Character, Sick Tsukishima Kei, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tags Are Hard, Tsukki has long long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Ah, Tsukishima-kun! Or, should I sayAni-san~” The tone made him scowl. Tendou Satori chose to ignore that like he’s been doing for the past few meetings. “When you joined the clan, I thought what an ordinary guy but you turned out to be a valuable asset.”“It’s nice to see you as well, Waka.” The blonde couldn’t help but chime in. If he had to take a guess, the man had bullied the other men out of the hallway. Only the Wakagashira was guarding the door. Now, he could understand the feelings behind that gaze of that soldier.His thoughts were disturbed with sharp nails pressing onto his cheeks. Tendou smiled at him although his eyes were ice cold. “Yeah. Remember to smile like that in front of those fuckers. They better be convinced that you and the boss are deep in love.Or, the one where Tsukishima enters into a fake marriage with the yakuza clan's Oyabun. What will his life become?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, UshiTsukki nation. I'm here to deliver!!!! This is for Hq Rarepair Week Day 1: Fake Marriage.
> 
> The UshiOi is gonna be very minor so don't worry??? Except prepare for some angst. :)

The door slid open, catching the attention of the two people present in the room.

“Yamaguchi.”, he acknowledged. The young man stood at the door, slack jawed and a wide-eyed look on his face. “You look amazing, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi stated once the surprise passed. The words made him seek out the full-body mirror for the first time. He had not cared enough to bother after he was given this room and an hour to get ready.

> “What” Tsukishima glanced up at the silver-haired man, his voice filled with incredulity.
> 
> Sugawara scratched his nose, letting out a forced chuckle. “Yeah.”

A peachy yukata with embroidered little blossoms had been chosen as his outfit for the afternoon. Semi-san saying how it went well with his complexion and hair.

Speaking of hair, the blonde locks that came down to his mid-back were now done up in a bun with a piece of side braid to give it a bit more charm. They were going all out for this occasion. Their purpose was to fool. To deliver a message. Not to impress somebody.

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

> “But why me?” he rubbed his temple; already feeling a headache coming on.
> 
> “Because you’d look convincing, or so Tendou-san said.” The older man sighed.  
>  Absent-minded, Tsukishima reached for the messy bun. He grew it after highschool.

“Right? I have been telling him but he keeps scoffing and rolling his eyes.” Behind him, Yachi was fixing his obi. The girl had been tasked to help get him ready for the event. It wasn’t that he disagreed. Judging by the way he looked, the Oyabun would be satisfied.

…perhaps, not the Oyabun since he wasn’t the sort who would care for such details. _There was no need for such extravagance_. The Wakagashira or Saiko Komon, on the other hand, were a different case.

> “Doesn’t the Waka-... Kumichou have a lover? What about him?” Tsukishima asked, closing the book he was interrupted from reading and placing it atop the tea table.
> 
> With a grimace that disappeared as quickly as it came, Sugawara started, “That’s the problem you see…”

“Done!”, cheered Yachi, bouncing to the front. He sighed at her sunny demeanour. There was nothing pleasant about this situation. “Let’s go, Yamaguchi.”

“Goodluck, Tsukishima-kun!” He didn’t look back or respond as he took his first step out of the room.

One step at a time, he let Yamaguchi lead him out of the house. He hoped everything would go smoothly. A week ago if someone told him, he would not have believed his life would come to this. But here they were…

His brother had not been thrilled at the news. If it was anyone but the Kumichou, he would have opposed. After all, the Tsukishimas have been loyal to the Oyabun for generations. Although Kei himself had chosen to exchange sake cups with the Fuku-Honbucho.

> “I wish I could do something about it.” The first thing Akiteru stated once the news settled in, sending a nervous glance towards the man who came to break the news to the Tsukishimas. His voice was small when he spoke next; almost inaudible. “I’m sorry, Kei.” 
> 
> “Nii-san…”
> 
> “Well, actually.” Tendou Satori piped up from where he was perched by the bookshelf. “He is allowed to have _flings_. The Kumichou said he doesn’t care.”
> 
> _Of course, he doesn’t_. 
> 
> “But not right away, of course”, The Wakagashira continued as if he didn’t notice the displeased expression on the siblings’ face. “Maybe in the future. You understand, right? We wouldn’t want all the pretence to go to waste, hm?”

Outside, Iwaizumi Hajime was waiting for him in front of a sleek, inconspicuous black car. The man nodded in his direction then proceeded to hold the door open for him. He slid inside; the door slammed shut behind him.

Gathering himself, he glanced up. Yamaguchi had gotten the driver’s seat while Iwaizumi-san took the passenger one. Neither of the three talked, a quiet calm fell over on the inside of the car.

Outside, the city remained as noisy as ever. It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive at their destination. The car came to a smooth halt in front of a traditional restaurant. It seemed luxurious but not in an attention-grabbing way. Except there was a sign at one side that indicated it was yakuza owned.

> “...and this is why the Kumichou decided that it is best for Oikawa-san to remain out of the public eye.”, Sugawara ended his explanation, “For everyone, you will be his official spouse. Only a tight circle of people know what’s up.”

The door was opened for him, ceasing any nervous thoughts or a chance to dwell on them. Leaving him with no choice but to step out of the vehicle. He stopped twisting the ring that will now become a permanent fixture to his hands. There was no going back. Only forward.

He received a few bows as he walked in through the door. There were not many people inside. One of their men came up and bowed to them. There were a few sitting around, glaring at everyone, he assumed they were from the other syndicate.

> “There will not be any actual marriage between you two but you’ll have to put up the front of being married to him as long as possible.”
> 
> “As long as _needed_ , you mean.” He scoffed, getting off the couch.
> 
> The smile fell off the silver-haired youth. A genuine distress peeking through. “Tsukki, I’m sorry.”

They were led towards one of the private rooms at the back of the establishment. Even when the whole restaurant was emptied out, they would stupid to have a meeting with such high profile figures out in the open.

A man stood at the hallway they were supposed to pass through. His eyes seemed to bore holes through the group. Tsukishima ignored the feeling. When he glanced forward, he detected a mop of red; a Cheshire cat grin.

“Ah, Tsukishima-kun! Or, should I say _Ani-san~_ ” The tone made him scowl. Tendou Satori chose to ignore that like he’s been doing for the past few meetings. “When you joined the clan, I thought what an ordinary guy but you turned out to be a valuable asset.”

“It’s nice to see you as well, Waka.” The blonde couldn’t help but chime in. If he had to take a guess, the man had bullied the other men out of the hallway. Only the Wakagashira was guarding the door. Now, he could understand the feelings behind that gaze of that soldier.

His thoughts were disturbed with sharp nails pressing onto his cheeks. Tendou smiled at him although his eyes were ice cold. “Yeah. Remember to smile like that in front of those fuckers. They better be convinced that you and the boss are deep in love.”

Tsukishima slapped the hand away; annoyed. “You know I can’t do that by myself.”

“Too bad, you gotta. Boss ain’t the type for such affections even when with his own lover. We’ll be counting on you~”

> “Whatever... It’s fine. Not like you could have done anything.” He in front of the window and didn’t glance back.

Iwaizumi Hajime chose that moment to clear his throat. Tendou met the man’s stare and after a moment, stood aside.

Without a second glance towards the man, Tsukishima passed by him. The door was in reach. On the other side, his fate awaited. Iwaizumi came from his side to slide the door for him. He nodded a thanks towards the man and stepped in.

And there he was. Sitting at the head of the table, looking all stoic and calm. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oyabun of the Ushijima clan, one of the top yakuza syndicates in whole Japan.

> “Fine. I accept.” _Not like I have any other option_. “I hope you could relay the information that I agreed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was debating if I should post now or get some sleep but now it is!

> “Someone found out that the Boss is into men,” Sugawara started, “That idiot went around telling people. Since this happened soon after he took over, the ‘rumour’ spread until it became uncontrollable.”
> 
> The older man took a pause, allowing some time to digest the news. Not that Tsukishima needed it. He tilted his head, signalling the man to continue.
> 
> “Yeah, so obviously Boss had that traitor taken care of.” _Discarded_ , the blonde thought. “And everyone else who had seen him with his lover. Yet, somehow the news has already reached the other syndicates.”
> 
> “Ah, so that’s why.” Tsukishima drummed his fingers against the armrest.
> 
> “Basically, but a little there’s more to it.”

“Well, then please excuse us.” The man pushed himself up to standing, his polished shoe clacking against the floorboard as he made his way to the door. The rest of his men were ready to leave but he paused before taking the last step out of the private room. Glancing back, he smiled directly at the blonde. “Hope to see you again soon, Tsukishina-kun.” The words dripped with schadenfreude; Tsukishima hoped although knowing it was futile, he wouldn’t have to meet the man ever again.

> With as much nonchalance as he could muster, Tsukishima trod through the wooden floorboard to situate himself beside the yakuza leader. Ignoring the rest for the time being as he smiled at the man beside him, snaking his hand through the other’s trenchcoat clad elbow.

As soon as the last of them left, the mask that he’d been trying so hard to keep came loose. Exhaustion crept in, making him want to sag down to the floor yet, he couldn’t. There were still people who he wasn’t comfortable around remaining in the room. So he linked his fingers in a criss-cross and kept his gaze down.

However, a movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He broke out of his stupor and glanced up to see the man beside him was now in front of him instead. “I’m very grateful that you agreed to this arrangement, Tsukishima. I hope to get along from now on.”

> It was his first time seeing the man. Well, sorta. He had seen him from afar a couple of times before he had taken the seat of Kumichou but this was the first seeing his face up close. And, he was just as Tsukishima heard him be. First of all, good looking with broad shoulders and thick brows. A poker face that only added to the imposing aura.
> 
> This was bad. It would do him no good if he got attached. Or worse, fell in love with his fake husband. His very-much-a-gay self would be inviting a life full of misery. There would not even be a wedding. No fake ceremony or fake papers. Maybe fake papers but even that was a just in case type of situation. What he’d heard though that there would be a grand party thrown to placate the people. None of his concern though. Yet another tedious job for him.

Tsukishima didn’t need to check to be certain of the bored eyes of Tendou and the calculating ones of Semi on him. He could respond with a snarky remark but this person was the Boss, after all. Hence he did what he’d been taught and bent forward in his already kneeling position. “It is an honour to be of use to you any way I can, Aniki.”

Peering through the gap in his glasses, he found that the man had already left. Semi-san was at the door, grasping on the doorframe and appearing as if wanting to say something. In the end, he settled with sending an apologetic nod his way then leaving as well.

> “Your lover is quite the beauty, Wakatoshi-kun,” Daishou Suguru, leader of the Nohebi syndicate, scrutinised the blonde as he sipped on his tea. “No wonder he managed to catch your attention.”
> 
> Ushijima nodded and that was the only response from him. If the words were meant to rile him up, the plan fell flat. The person in the centre of the attention however finally acknowledged the presence of other people in the room.
> 
> Eyes that were like molten gold, fell upon the ones that resembled a serpent’s. The smile on his face stiffened for just a moment, too short for anyone to notice, covered up in the next second as a smile brighter than the one before graced his lips. “Thank you for the compliment, Dono.”

He wasn’t sure what sort of attitude he expected from his husband. But he guessed this was better. Perfect even. The cold shoulder was enough. He felt a little helpless as he turned to face the remaining person in the room, a heaviness settling in his chest.

“Get up. We still have one more thing to do,” Tendou held out his hand. Tsukishima didn’t bother to question. Taking the hand reached out to him and heaving himself up.

> “The Nohebi clan reached out to meet with the Boss. _Just for building association_ , they stated. But we are guessing it’s not that simple.” Sugawara huffed in annoyance. “ They invited the lover, as well.”

Iwaizumi was waiting for them outside. Tendou seemed to hand the blonde over to the spiky, raven-haired man and made to leave, as well.

The two walked out of the establishment; Yamaguchi awaited their arrival in front of the car. As the ride started off once more, this time Iwaizumi was the one on the driver’s seat.

Tsukishima noted they weren’t taking the way back to the main house. He wasn’t concerned where he was being taken. He’d gathered as much that the main house would not become his new home. It was where the previous head lived before his passing and now it had become his widowed wife’s residence.

Speaking of the previous head, his father was one of his close men. For that reason, it was a bit difficult to think of _him_ as the Kumichou. Growing up, he had always considered him as the Waka that sometimes he still mistakenly thought of the man as the young master.

> Fifteen minutes into the meeting, Tsukishima Kei was bored. So bored that he could fall asleep right there. This meet was stupid. He did not understand why yakuza bigshots have to go out of their way to arrange a meeting only for the sake of huffing and puffing. Literal children, the lot of them.
> 
> On one end of the table sat him with the Kumichou at his side. Semi-san sat on the other side of the man but kept an appropriate distance. Tendou, on the other hand, decided to stand on the side Tsukishima was. One of his legs propped against the thin, cardboard wall that barely managed to hold his weight.
> 
> The other end of the table, closest to the door, sat the three people from Nohebi. They’ve only been exchanging pleasantries and making small talk. This was clearly going to be nothing but that for the remainder of this stupid meeting. A clear provocation.

“I’m glad I decided to start working under Iwaizumi-san,” Yamaguchi spoke up while passing him one of the folded clothes to him. “I can’t imagine a life full of loneliness because it’s risky for you to mingle with anyone. I don’t want that for you, _none of us does_.”

“Yamaguchi.” He paused what he was doing to look at his friend. “It’s fine. You don’t have to worry.”

“You keep saying this word over and over again, Tsukki, but is it really? Is it fine to let this ruin your life?!” The words almost seemed like a shout even though the voice wasn’t raised.

“It… is. Can you imagine if someone decided to hurt the real lover, how worse things could get?” He tried to lay out reasons, “It could create a war. Maybe every one of them would be against us. You, me, Aki-nii, Otou-san, everyone’s lives would be in danger. I can’t say a war has been evaded but we are all yakuza. That person isn’t. He doesn’t know how to deal with criminals or who knows even fight. Maybe we _can_ evade war because of this arrangement. I don’t know if it’s loyalty or what but it seems like the least troublesome option.” The blonde panted for breath once the words were out.

The matter had been in his thoughts, as well. What he didn’t like the most was how everyone was treating this like the end of his life. He would be _fine_. Hopefully.

“Me too. I’m glad you’re here.”

> The car stopped in front of a large building which he should’ve expected. When the luggage was unloaded and Iwaizumi led them to an elevator, the blonde noted there was some extra luggage with them that clearly didn’t belong to him. He quirked a questioning brow at his freckled friend who rubbed his nose. “We are going to start living with you. For extra security.”
> 
> At that point, the elevator dinged open, ceasing the conversation. Tsukishima looked ahead and of course, it was a penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like I am using pretty archaic terms in this fic, but who cares. What even is accuracy in my writing, right
> 
> Also do you guys enjoy this disjointed non-linear sorta narrative? Lemme know how you feel about this chapter in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi momming, Ushijima's mother, honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geh, it's been almost a month since I updated. I'm so sorry for the wait. This chapter is getting too long and I just Wanted to Update so I cut it in half. Also, I'm sorry this has more flashbacks and cut scenes. My thoughts were so frazzled I couldn't help it.
> 
> PS: when I googled for book about dinosaurs, there were too many to choose from so the name is kinda completely made up.

Tsukishima tried his best not to jump at the sight of the Kumichou as soon as he stepped out of his room. It was weird. Especially after not seeing even the shadow of the man in the past week he stayed there.

 _His life at the moment was weird_ , his mind supplied as a second thought.

Noticing him, the man paused. The piercing gaze remained focused on him for a moment, before turning around and marching down the stairs.

Having seen him in three-piece suits only, it was strange seeing him in home clothes. Soft and comfortable, looking for all the world _harmless_. Which, he most definitely was _not_.

> It was surprising, to say the least. The blonde pushed open the glass door between the living room and the balcony after spending the entire morning lazing about there soaking up the soft winter sun like he usually did these days after breakfast. Like a cat that he absolutely was not, whatever Yamaguchi falsified him with notwithstanding.
> 
> The moment he stepped inside, ‘The Encyclopedia Prehistorica: The Emergence (and fall) of Dinosaurs’ almost slipped out of his grip when he spotted Ushijima stride in at the same time. Without a single unnecessary glance at anything, the man settled down on one of the couches. A hand reaching for the maroon tie in order to loosen the knot.

The blonde followed the man’s trail and came downstairs for breakfast where Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi were already there along with the Kumichou.

The penthouse was big. Too big for one person which made him glad for the presence of other people. Even more so when Ushijima basically abandoned him like some discarded mistress. Except he was albeit fake his official spouse plus _it was the man’s own home_.

He wasn’t blaming the Boss though. Not at all. It was understandable. As the head of one of the powerhouse yakuza syndicates, the man is bound to have a substantial workload. He came back long past midnight and was gone before Tsukishima woke up. Their bedrooms were separate so it made sense that they wouldn’t cross paths much, if at all. The only reason he knew about the man’s schedule was either from Yamaguchi or Iwaizumi during breakfast.

Except now, the man had been home for an entire day.

> For a moment, Tsukishima stood there frozen up, wondering how or _if_ he should react. A gust of wind came right then, entangling him between the translucent white curtains and tousling up his hair. He brought his hands around himself, the movement causing the kumichou to notice his presence.
> 
> Several moments passed with their eyes locked on each other.
> 
> Ushijima was the one to break first. He looked away without a word, reaching down to undo his shoe.

They now had fake papers to prove their very fake marriage if someone dared to question it which the Kumichou returned, read: sent home by Semi, to the penthouse a little after noon the previous day. A story was orchastered that the two went to the court and got married so now the kumichou was taking the rest of the day off to “celebrate” his marriage.

Once he slid in one of the chairs, Iwaizumi passed him a plate with a couple of french toast topped with a dollop of whipped cream and ample sliced strawberries soaked in syrup. Tsukishima nodded his thanks at him and dug in.

No matter how many times he’s told them not to, his two companions _would_ make his meals for him. They would not even let him in the kitchen after moving into the penthouse.

He worked as a bartender for a living. He may not be as efficient at cooking as he is at making drinks, he did know a thing or two to keep himself fed. He could do without the pampering. Iwaizumi san shouldn’t have made hasty decisions based on Yamaguchi’s horrified expressions.

The Kumichou was sipping at his huge mug of coffee while reading the newspaper. Tsukishima almost made a sarcastic remark on how he seemed like an old man but managed to rein in his tongue. Instead, he turned his gaze out at the balcony that was flooded with the warm rays of the morning sun and tuned out the people around him.

-

> The blonde hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to be the kind of person to fuss about like a mother hen. Yet, here they were.
> 
> After three outfit changes, the shatei gashira agreed to a casual one; a baby blue woolen sweater and thick khaki pants. His logic was that it’d be comfortable once he reached Kyoto. Tsukishima did not object; winter wasn't his favourite. Even more so when his destination was a place wedged between mountains. He would like to bundle up as much as possible without it looking ridiculous.
> 
> Then the man went and fetched Yamaguchi to do his hair. The boy brushed out any knots before doing the hip length hair into a loose braid. _To spice up the look_ , Tsukishima quoted the words of his friend, a piece of hair was braided from each side of his head that merged into the main one.
> 
> “Now it won’t be annoying during the flight.” 
> 
> “You look good.” Iwazumi commented, Tsukishima’s cheeks heated up. To escape from anymore embarrassing compliments, he came downstairs.
> 
> The Kumichou was waiting by the door. Once he spotted the blonde come over, his assessing gaze lingered, giving his appearance a quick once-over. 
> 
> “I apologise for taking so long,” Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers as he spoke, his eyes unsteady as he tried to keep his gaze on the man before him.
> 
> Ushijima gave a nod in response before walking out of the door.

“Mother.” The person beside him called once they were inside the room.

Ushijima Natsumi paused sorting the stack of books on the table and turned around. A warm smile graced her lips as she laid her eyes upon the visiting couple.

“Wakatoshi,” Then her gaze fell upon the blonde and her smile widened. “It’s you, Kei-kun.”

Tsukishima bowed, “It’s been a while, Natsumi-sama.”

“There’s no need for such formalities,” the woman waved her hand before her face in a dismissive gesture, “After all, we’re family now.”

“Yes,” the blonde agreed.

She motioned them towards the lounge area, “Come, have a seat.”

He turned his face to look at the Kumichou who had moved to do as requested. Following the man’s lead, the pair walked towards the sitting arrangement and settled down on the plush loveseat. Natsumi sat down opposite them.

> “Tsukki, Big news!” Yamaguchi appeared at the balcony brimming with excitement.
> 
> The blonde peered up from the book he was reading sprawled across the divan. “What is it?”
> 
> “You’re going on a honeymoon with the Kumichou.”
> 
> The book shut with a bang as he sat up on straighter. Long blonde locks that stretched across the plush armrest followed his movement, fanning his back. His voice came out hollow when he spoke, “What.”
> 
> “Yeah, apparently the fake marriage papers will be ready tomorrow. And the day after you two will be going have a pretend honeymoon.” The brunette rambled on, “Iwaizumi-san said first you need to visit the previous head’s wife for blessings though.”
> 
> “Of course,” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose. The mention of honeymoon spooked him a little, but he realised it was going to be the same as that other day like the meeting with Nohebi. He looked at his friend, “Where are we going?”
> 
> Yamaguchi grinned, “Kyoto.”

“Go, bring some tea for the guests.” The woman sent away the maid before turning their attention back on the couple. “Won’t you introduce him to me, Wakatoshi?”

Tsukishima sneaked a glance at the man to find him staring at his mother with a perplexed face. “You already know him.”

The woman clicked her tongue. “Whether I know him or not doesn’t matter. Introduce him.”

The man didn’t seem like he understood why he needed to introduce him anyway but he did it without further questioning. “Mother, this is Tsukishima Kei. Your... son-in-law.” His thick brows furrowed as if unwilling to say the words. “My husband.”

The blonde glanced down, bringing his hands together and playing with the engagement ring.

-

Freezing wind blew in through the open sliding door leading out into a garden as soon as he stepped into the room. He thanked Iwaizumi for making him wear the thick coat over his outfit.

Kyoto was much colder than Tokyo, much much colder. To make it worse, between the time their flight landed and they checked out of the airport, snow began to fall in heaps. Tsukishima’s fingers were frozen almost.

> “I’m glad you are the one who was chosen, Kei-kun.” Ushijima Natsumi spoke as she sipped on her cup of tea. “Your parents are always praising how smart you are. And I of course have seen the examples as well. I can rest easy.”
> 
> She placed the cup atop the saucer with a tinker, the spot between her brows creased. “If it were some prostitute, he'd likely get himself killed the next day.”
> 
> Tsukishima brought his own cup to his lips to hide his sardonic smile. He wasn’t sure how to feel about being in the same list of options as whores but he wondered how the women would feel if she learnt his reputation amongst the people wasn’t any better than that.

“Aii, who kept the door open. Snow is getting in,” The inn staff who brought their luggage in scrambled to shut the door while cursing.

Although this was supposed to be a two day trip, their flight was in the afternoon. Meaning by the time they reached Kyoto, most of the day was over. The last rays of light barely there because of the snowfall.

With nothing much to do, he pulled the rocking chair over by the door leading to the veranda. With a book on hand, he settled down comfortably. After an awkward dinner with his husband, he wanted to make the rest of the night the least awkward as possible.

However, instead of reading, he spent a few hours mostly in his head thinking of the ridiculous turns his life had taken lately. At some point during his retrospection, he left the book open in his lap and began to play with the platinum ring on his finger that had little little diamonds embedded in along the band.

He found it amusing how they chose a ring of highest quality for him even though it was meant to symbolize a fake relationship. Then again, yakuza weren’t dumb enough to not notice a cheap ring so he guessed the investment was a requirment. It also made him wonder how much more lavish the real one would be.

_Not that he wanted one._

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone tweeted from where he left it to charge atop the nightstand.

Ushijima went out of the room sometime ago so he was alone in the room at the moment. Closing the book, he stared listlessly for a moment. Then heaved himself off the rocking chair.

If it wasn’t still snowing outside, maybe he could’ve sat outside enjoying the scenery instead of suffocating alongside his husband inside the room.

 _Why couldn’t this have happened in summer_. He despised the cold. 

He pushed the thought aside and walked up to the nightstand.

It was a text. From Yamaguchi.

 _ **Yamaguchi:**_ I hope you’re having fun there.

 _ **Me:**_ By fun if you mean being cooped up in the room reading books then sure.

 _ **Yamaguchi:**_ :(

Tsukishima sighed. He had been receiving the cold shoulder from his husband as usual. And now after the entire day, he was weared down to the bones.

Maybe a little sleep could help, he thought.

 _ **Me:**_ Goodnight.

 _ **Yamaguchi:**_ Sweet dreams, Tsukki. Ttyl!

With that settled, he flopped down on the bed. At the moment of collision with the mattress, the cellphone slipped out of his head and landed beside him. His now open hair fanned out under him.

The mattress was super soft, almost sucking him in. Although it was a ryokan, the room had a double bed instead of futons.

His eyes began to close up then blinked wide open before they managed to.

He suddenly realised a problem that somehow slipped past him the whole time. Tsukishima sat up and took in the room to be certain although he already knew the answer.

There was only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of characters being miserable at cooking but it thought it was hilarious that Iwai and Yama are trying to keep the penthouse from being burnt down by Tsukki dfkhjsk
> 
> I imagine Ushijima's mother to be well mannered, never says a curse word but is actually a wicked woman.
> 
> Ushijima Ntsumi: 菜 (na) meaning "vegetables, greens" and 摘 (tsumi) meaning "pick, pluck"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings happen, so does angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating for so long _and_ returning with pain. Tbh, I kinda ended up writing my own trigger hence I was procrastinating. It was scary to write but I overcame my anxiety finally! \o/
> 
> WARNING: sickness, accidental eavesdropping, possible uncomfortable situations.

He was still processing the information when the door slid open. Ushijima returned.

As if on instinct, his gaze flittered over until it landed on the man as he walked in, a towel hanging off his shoulder and his hair sticking to his forehead in places, still damp from the bath. Ushijima paused to close the door behind him, and then their eyes connected.

Tsukishima’s entire body heated up, down to his fingertips and he turned his face away. Then he noted his phone in the middle of the bed, he picked it up, rising to get his butt off the mattress as well. He placed it atop the nightstand once again. This time, he remembered to take off his glasses and ring then put those there as well.

Looking down at his feet he turned to face the older man, his fingers finding their way to interlock at the front. “I’m sorry. I’ll take the couch.”

“The bed is big enough for two.” Tsukishima glanced up, hearing the words. Ushijima was staring right back and puzzled. The blonde sighed. Of course, it was as simple as that for the Kumichou, to not care about such a thing as sharing a bed with someone else. After all, he didn’t matter, he was nothing but a servant at most.

“You're right, sorry.” Tsukishima said to the Boss’ back staring as he slung a sweatshirt over his head, flexing of back muscles visible even with dark ink covering the skin. Tsukishima gulped to moisten his suddenly dry throat, tearing his eyes off to stare at the ground. He took a deep breath; he was getting a little overexcited.

He slid himself under the cover after that, his ears picking up on feet padding across the room as the man walked around. Then the lights switched off.

Darkness descended, diffused only with the help of the soft light coming from the night lamp. Tsukishima reached out and turned off the one on his side of the bed, he wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise.

The other side of the bed dipped as Ushijima also slipped in beside him. Tsukishima was stiff as board even long after the Kumichou’s breath evened out, unable to relax with the most dangerous man he knew sleeping beside him, fake-husband or not. As the chill seeping in from the outside, he bundled up under the cover as much as he could.

He didn’t know when, but he did manage to fall asleep in the end, an uninterrupted dreamless sleep.

Waking up in the mornings was always an ordeal for him. Not many people knew but he was _not_ a morning person. So when his consciousness returned, he lied there with his eyes closed for some time, mustering energy to open them. It was warm and cozy enough that he considered going back to sleep. Then he remembered where he was and his eyes flew open.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was _right_ there, a handful of inches away. Awake.

Tsukishima couldn’t be blamed for the squawk he let out as he scrambled backwards. His elbow got stuck in his hair and the blonde fell in a heap on, his back hitting the mattress hard enough to knock all the air out of his lungs; limbs askew.

He considered the situation as mildly embarrassing, all the while flushing from head to toe. At least, he didn’t scream awake the whole inn like a compromised maiden in the olden days or anything. Only that his heart was on his throat, beating loud and fast enough that he was a bit dizzy.

Ushijima was awake _and_ staring at him. And if that wasn’t something to freak one out right after waking up in the morning, he didn’t know what could be. To top it off, Tsukishima seemed to have been _snuggling_ the man in sleep. 

Maybe that’s why he was staring…? Was he mad? Tsukishima was too scared to ask or apologise so he just stared at the man as Ushijima slowly sat up.

“Morning.” Ushijima spoke with a sleep laden voice. “I apologise for scaring you.”

His stomach clenched at the deep, raspy sound. “N-no, I’m alright.”

Tsukishima scooted over to the edge of the bed, pulling his locks up in a half-assed bun and swung his leg over the edge and let his feet touch the ground.

“I’m thinking of going to visit the temples today. Would you like to join me?” The blonde paused, heart doing a little summersault for unknown reasons in his chest. He looked back from above his shoulder, finding the Oyabun looking at him with his piercing gaze.

It wasn’t like the ones that you’d read in books, where it was described as scrutinising and making you like even your darkest secrets were exposed. It was more like, he had his 100% attention on you and that was, a bit overwhelming.

“Sure,” Tsukishima answers, averting his gaze and finally getting up.

**-**

The outing wasn’t something too mentionable, but Tsukishima would admit (only in his head) that it was enjoyable. There were a lot of grounds to cover; the place was known for being heavy on traditional and cultural sites after all.

Even though they left after breakfast, it took them until late afternoon to return back to the inn. Well, the good thing was that the weather had taken a complete one-eighty and it was sunny the entire day with no sign of snow.

As he was soaking in the pleasantly hot water at the moment, his phone buzzed with a text. He opened his eyes, the water splashing as he brought one hand out of the tub to reach for the device.

It was once again from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima had gotten a few throughout the day but he didn’t have the chance to respond until then.

**_Yamaguchi:_** Since you didn’t reply, I’m guessing you did have fun. ;)

The blonde rolled his eyes, the topic hadn’t gone any farther than the one from the previous night. Thus, he responded in a similar manner he did at that time. Not admitting anything but still giving bits of information. Yamaguchi had known him long enough to connect the dots.

**_Me:_** If you consider walking around the town, visiting temples fun then sure, I guess. 

**_Yamaguchi:_** :D

**_Me:_** At least, he was nice enough to not leave me in the behind for not being able to keep up with him.

Tsukishima wasn’t an active person, even when doing the dirty work, he’d usually use his brain more than brawn. For that reason, although he had some semblance of muscle in his body, he didn’t have the stamina to keep up with someone who 1) walks way too fast, 2) Never seems to break a sweat even with all those steps they climbed.

**_Yamaguchi:_** Aww, did you guys hold hands? (≖ᴗ≖✿)

And that had the blonde flushing at the memory of the day. He slid the phone back to one side and hid his face behind his hands.

> A strong hand wrapped around his arms in a firm grip as Tsukishima stumbled because of a rock hidden under a pile of snow. Thanks to that, he didn’t go flying across the road, but that also meant he was once again, too close to him. 
> 
> Even through his thick layer of clothing, the blonde could feel the warmth in those hands and it had his stomach clenching.

A few moments later, he straightened up. _Why on earth was he so worked up over the kumichou_.

“Must’ve been too long since I’ve gone without dick.” Tsukishima sighed, his head falling back to rest against the stone with a thunk. He knew that was a lame excuse but he needed that, because he wasn’t ready except the truth. Not yet.

He got out of the tub, finally deciding he’d soaked long enough. After wiping his hair and body dry, he wrapped himself in the bathrobe and leaned to pick up the discarded phone of his. He needed to reply to Yamaguchi.

**_Me:_** No, we did not.

Tsukishima locked the screen and recalled a warm body, strong arms holding close with their arms looped. Walking silently as they gazed at the intricate architecture and listening patiently when Tsukishima revealed knowledge about certain things at times.

As he walked down the hallway back to the room, the robe clinging to his damp skin and droplets of water rolling down his wet hair, he thought of the words Iwaizumi told him the first morning he began his stay in the penthouse.

> “Wakatoshi- he... he can be blunt at times but he means well. You don’t have to worry about being mistreated. You’re the one who’s doing him a favour, after all.” The spiky-haired yakuza explained while unloading one weapon after another out of a black kit bag and setting them side by side atop the granite countertop.
> 
> The blonde furrowed his brows, “I wasn’t worried.” He wondered how close the man was to the Boss to call him by his first name.
> 
> “He is.” The man inclined towards a certain freckled boy. Yamaguchi flushed a deep shade of red, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Maybe Ushijima was just awkward with him, and his cold-shoulder was not because he disliked him. Tsukishima could accept that, because as much as he pretended to not enjoy human contact, he did crave it. At least, sometimes. And living with someone who didn’t even look at you properly would’ve been… _not nice_.

His thoughts almost had him walking past their room, he backtracked and stopped in front of the door about to open and step inside.

His hand paused midair.

“Ngh, Wakatoshi!” Every cell in his body froze over at the words streaming out from the crack of the door. “S-slow down a little.”

It was as if his stomach turned to lead that continued sinking deeper and deeper. “Ah, If you do it like that, I’m gonna c-”

Tsukishima quickly turned around, walking away from the door, unwillingly to hear anymore than he already had. He stumbled out into the backyard porch that circles around the entire surrounding of the inn..

He had no idea why or how, but seemed like the boss’ lover was there. Surely no sex worker would be calling him by his first name and Tsukishima didn’t see a reason for bringing a sex worker for their supposed honeymoon in the first place.

Whatever it was, it left him with one problem: he didn’t have a room to sleep. He doubted they’d be done anytime soon even if they were, not like he can just go there and sleep.

Thank the deities and spirits because there was a plain day-bed out there, probably for people wanting to look at the scenario. But that was going to be his bed for the night.

As Tsukishima flopped atop the wooden furniture, he was glad there had been no snowfall that day although who knew, there might be happening later into the night. He hoped he wouldn't be freezing to death, literally.

He bundled up, tucking his feet under himself and making himself into a tight ball. It was a good thing this was the backside of the building and the inn management would probably not find him until the morning. Now, his only problem was if he could sleep.

Turned out, he _could_ , but it was not the best one he had. He kept waking up with a start and that happened multiple times.

When he awoke in the morning, it was to the sight of the Oyabun. 

Tsukishima blinked a few times, his head pounding and body way too warm and uncomfortable. Ushijima asked him something but the words sounded from so far away, he couldn’t understand.

He staggered up, vision going blavk for a second. He shied away when he noted from the edge of his eyes, the Boss reaching out to grab him. He offered him a nod and walked away from there as fast as his dizzy head would allow him

He almost collided with someone on the way. When he lifted his heavy lids to look at the person and apologise, he found it to be a man perhaps a few years older than Tsukishima. He was pretty but the eyes told Tsukishima he was anything but kind.

“Ah, so you woke up and here we were looking for you everywhere.” The voice seemed like one he’d heard before. And when the words finally registered in his brain, he realised _who it was_.

**-**

Tsukishima dragged his feet inside the room, pushing his small suitcase at one corner. He’d somehow managed to return back to the penthouse without dying.

After the encounter with _his fake husband’s lover_ , he’d returned back to the room with little to after no further exchange of words. He had downed a double dose of cold medicine, in hopes the fever would recede before the flight they had in a few hours.

To his dismay, it did not. It had only left him drowsy and feeling like his head was stuffed with cotton but at least, the Oyabun did not notice his state. But now he was back, and the little elevator ride felt like the ship sinking near the shore but he managed to survive that too.

He tugged at the overcoat until he managed to shrug it out of one arm. Then the knock came.

Tsukishima turned around to find Ushijima standing at the open door. _Huh, when had he forgotten to close it._

“Tsukishima.” The blonde heard Ushijima speak. His head was swimming, the dizziness suddenly intensifying. “I didn’t get the chance to apologise.” 

Before Tsukishima could understand what the older man was saying, he saw the ground coming up to meet him. He heard footsteps rushing closer before darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only hurt side is in this chapter, comfort will be there, I promise. The next chapter is from Ushijima's POV.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> PS: do you guys want me to add spoilers in endnotes for the trigger-y stuff? I'm bad at warnings and tags so please let me know and I will try to add them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho, what is going on? Dun dun dun!
> 
> Psst, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheHimegimi) if you wanna watch me screech about Hq, writing and other stuff.


End file.
